<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dragon Age Moments by asgardianhobbit98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881160">Sweet Dragon Age Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianhobbit98/pseuds/asgardianhobbit98'>asgardianhobbit98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, alistair short story, cullen short story, dragon age short, dragon age short stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardianhobbit98/pseuds/asgardianhobbit98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I write little one shots for Dragon Age as a warm up for writing, and post them on Tumblr and on various fanfiction sites. I hope my fluffy daydream ideas make some others go :3 too</p><p>So far mainly Cullen, but I am trying to build up the confidence to write for others too cause I love everyone &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scrunching his face up as a warm light began to touch his face, Cullen turned his face away from the windows. However, he found he could not turn his body completely. Slowly coming to his senses again as the dream world drifted away from his grasp, the doors to the Fade locking again, he realized he was not resting on his pillow. He knew he was in bed, seeing as he had the sheets still wrapped around him. But his pillow was not there.</p><p>Slowly opening his eyes, he realized quickly that what he had thought was a pillow in his sleep, had been his beloved instead. Scrambling up, he lifted himself off her. The yellow light of the morning sun coming in through the large windows did nothing to help hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks. “Maker… I’m sorry.”</p><p>Luthien, with her eyes fluttering open, gave him a curious look. Her hands had flopped down on herself as Cullen had scrambled out of her embrace. Green eyes looked up at him sleepily, blood red hair a mess upon her own pillow. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I… I uh, seem to have… rolled over to you. On you.”</p><p>They had shared a bed now for the past couple of months after Luthien had begged him to leave that horrible room of his with the hole in the ceiling. It was doing nothing for his health, and so she had gotten him to move in with her. He enjoyed it quite a bit, getting more time to spend with Luthien and… well, the lack of a nasty draft was always a plus.</p><p>And yet, even after a few months, Cullen was still a little… hesitant. It showed in the way he glanced away even when she was behind her screen getting dressed, or when Cullen gently touched her as though she would snap at him and tell him to bugger off and never come back if he was not careful. Luthien knew this had to do with what he had been through. And just like he accepted her insecurities by taking things in her own pace, she respected Cullen and let him take his time with things as well.</p><p>Besides, although there were dark reasons behind his hesitant, awkward self, it was what Luthien adored about him. How such a large man, capable of leading an army that all respected him for his sheer authoritative nature could be so delicate with his affections of love… well, it was rather attractive to her.</p><p>Biting her lip, she smiled at Cullen. “You were having bad dreams, vhenan. I helped you through them.”</p><p>“I don’t understand…”</p><p>Reaching out to him, she gently let a hand touch his cheek. In response, Cullen’s eyes closed in content, just like always. Her other hand reached out to his shoulder, and she pulled him back into her embrace. Albeit reluctantly, Cullen let himself be eased back into their former position. Arms wrapped around him, she held him close to her with one hand brushing through his blonde curls. Keeping his head close to her chest, Luthien pressed her lips gently against his forehead. He blushed, but felt his body relax against her in an instant. In return, his arm came to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him as well. She smiled, lips brushing against his forehead again.</p><p>“This is what I do when you have bad dreams… Did you not know?”</p><p>Cullen nuzzled further against her. Before, he would have said that nothing could make him love Luthien more than he already did. Clearly though, he had been wrong as his love for her swelled at hearing those words.</p><p>“No. I did not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. By the Fireplace - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blankets sprawled out in front of the orange, sombre remains of that evening’s fire, Luthien relaxed with a soft smile playing on her lips. The wood that was left in the fireplace was grey and soft by now, but it still let out faint ticking noises that soothed Luthien and made her think of her time in her clan, resting by the campfires with her fellow Dalish people. Her head rested on her arms, back exposed to the warmth of the fireplace with one of the blankets still wrapped lazily around her leg. The other leg was exposed to the rest of the room just like most of her body, and when Cullen returned, now wearing trousers again, he took advantage of the skin still exposed to him.</p><p>Gentle fingers, rough to the touch but so careful in their ways, touched upon her leg. They moved up her thigh, tickling her skin unintentionally before coming to rest on her lower back. Eyes fluttering open, she watched Cullen join her once more, smiling lovingly at her. He rested his head on a propped-up elbow, hazel eyes reflecting the remaining burning ashes behind her as he let himself drink her in.</p><p>“So beautiful…” he murmured. The few candles in the room that were still lit revealed to him the faint red touch on her cheeks, right beneath her vallaslin he not too long ago had kissed as she came undone beneath him.</p><p>“We never did get to talk about the past couple of weeks…” Luthien had been away for a few weeks to Orlais. Having arrived back that day, the Inquisitor and the Commander had decided to meet up in her quarters that evening to catch up. Neither had really planned for there to be quite so little talking involved in their ‘catching up’, but neither regretted it either.</p><p>Cullen smiled, a faint chuckle reverberating from his throat. “No, we did not.” Leaning in towards her, fingers on her lower back gently moving up and down to give off those shivers he knew she liked, he pressed his forehead against hers. In return, she shifted slightly onto her side, his hand now resting on her waist instead. She smiled when his eyes trailed down to her chest, before focusing back on her eyes as she leaned in to him. “Anything specific happen?” he asked before she could kiss him.</p><p>Pouting slightly at the lack of lips upon lips, she sighed. “Apart from Sera indulging herself in more Orlesian little cakes than she should and ending up throwing up all over the floor of the noblemen? No. Nothing.”</p><p>Cullen shook his head in amusement.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to give you a colourful report then, if it amuses you.”</p><p>“Please don’t. I cannot handle vomit well.”</p><p>This time it was Luthien’s turn to chuckle. “The Commander of the Inquisition, who has been in multiple battles at this point, can handle any and all bodily fluids that come with war, but not vomit?”</p><p>“It is a different body fluid. One I don’t like.”</p><p>“Evidently,” she said in amusement. “I’ll censor it out for you.”</p><p>“How very kind of you.” He smiled as she leaned up to his lips again, eyes beginning to close as she anticipated the kiss. This time he indulged her, fingers on her waist tightening a bit as the sensation of her lips against his sent shivers down his body like electric currents a mage would throw at you in battle. Though these did not hurt. On the contrary, these were not deadly but riveting.  </p><p>As the kiss ended, another started. He leaned forward on his propped-up elbow, deepening the kiss to which she rolled over to her back. Now hovering over her, Cullen trailed down from her lips, nibbling at her jawline. His hand moved from her waist upwards, thumb brushing against that which he desired to touch. The faint touch of his thumb caused Luthien to gasp slightly, a smile and a hum of pleasure following.</p><p>He chuckled against her skin, glancing up at her eyes. “We just finished. And I just got cleaned up.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Do you?”</p><p>Cullen leaned back, taking in the sight of Luthien completely naked, sprawled out in front of the ambers of the fire. Beneath her lay the first blankets Cullen had found earlier in the heat of the moment to place on the floor for her. She looked comfortable, although it most likely wasn’t, and so extremely beautiful.</p><p>As he contemplated the situation for too long, Luthien’s fingers reached out to his bare chest, tracing the outlines of the muscles he harboured. His hazel eyes closed in content at her gentle touch, smiling as her hands moved up to his shoulders.</p><p>He shifted, hips touching hers and legs entangling – much to Luthien’s delight though, who bit her lip to keep from revealing just how happy she was that Cullen was going in for round two.</p><p>“Very well…” he said in a low voice, lips touching upon her collarbone as his hips moved up and down against hers. “The Commander shall please his Inquisitor.”</p><p>“Thankfully…” she breathed, arching her back and tilting her head upwards to give him better access…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Don't Have to Change For Me - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure?” Luthien gasped again as the strings were tightened even more. She barely felt her ribs anymore, even though they had ached so extremely much at first. Whether that was a good sign, though, Luthien doubted. “I mean… I don’t look very Fereldan.”</p><p>Vivienne raised an eyebrow. “Fereldan women wear clothes fit for a barbarian. This, right here, is feminine.” She walked around her creation, inspecting each nook and crook of Luthien’s body. The dress was tied up with little, satin ribbons at the front, while a corset underneath of that had managed to slim her waist at least three sizes. The skirt of the dress seemed to go ‘poof’ right beneath said, tiny waist, exploding in a wave of fabric. It looked nothing like her fellow Dalish women would ever wear. It looked Orlesian. It was Orlesian, apparently one of Vivienne’s favourite dresses. It still smelled of the heavy, warm perfume Vivienne always drowned herself in.</p><p>It did not feel like Luthien.</p><p>The vallaslin adoring her cheeks felt like such a contrast, the red colour on her lips supposed to represent her status of hahren in her clan – in what had once been her clan, that is. She had yet to let go completely of the family she had lost; the family she had been unable to save. The dress was not her. It felt wrong.</p><p>“Cullen will love it,” said Vivienne. “I saw him looking at the Winter Palace. Even a Fereldan man can find fine Orlesian dresses a compelling sight.”</p><p>At her words, Luthien lowered her gaze, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Had he looked at her that way? Not a single part of her thought he had at that very moment. Feeling inadequate and all around ugly. Not just in the dress, but before as well. Which was why she had consulted Vivienne for help. She wanted to be prettier for Cullen.</p><p>“Perfect,” praised Vivienne, not noticing the faint sadness in the Inquisitor’s eyes. “He’ll swoon.”</p><p>“That’s good?” she asked with naïve eyes glancing at Vivienne.</p><p>“Yes, my dear. It is.”</p><p>Well, he hadn’t. Cullen had entered not too much later, and only stared. As far as she knew, that was not swooning. His reaction of shock had not helped how she had originally felt, and she found her arms gently hugging herself, gaze cast down to the floor. At this, Cullen had reacted immediately by approaching her, hands gently touching her shoulders.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I thought you might like it.”</p><p>His silence caused her to glance up at him, and she found him looking down at her in confusion.</p><p>“The dress,” she explained, her hands grasping onto the skirts and swinging them about a bit.</p><p>“Well… uh,” he uttered, still looking quite confused. “It’s… nice.”</p><p>“Oh never mind,” she sighed, frowning as she walked away from him towards the balcony. He hurried after her, still looking confused. “I wanted to look pretty. Just for once.” Those words made him stop in his tracks, shaking his head as he furrowed his brow.</p><p>“What are you on about?” he said, watching her turn towards the view, bowing her head. “You are always beautiful. You are always perfect.”</p><p>Her silence urged him to move towards her. He tried to glance over her shoulder to look at her, but she turned her head away.</p><p>“I mean it. Not a single woman in Thedas compares to you.” One of his large hands gingerly touched her back, and when she did not move away from his touch, he smiled. “I am sorry if I don’t tell you that often enough. I think it every time I see you. I just sometimes forget to utter it.” He saw the outline of a smile, and shifted to stand behind her.</p><p>Large hands gently touched her waist, moving to the front to clasp around her belly. His heat touched her back first, before she felt him lean in against her. Her eyes closed in content, hands gently resting on his lower arms as she leaned back against him, head against his shoulder. His lips pressed a soft kiss to her blood red hair, lingering there for a bit to, undoubtedly, take in the rose perfume she so adored to wear. At the moment, that rose perfume seemed to be the only thing that was Luthien. Everything else felt wrong.</p><p>“My love,” he whispered, fingers slowly moving upwards over her belly towards the deadly straps that were keeping her lungs from functioning properly. “You never have to change for me. You are pretty just the way you are.”</p><p>Opening her eyes, she watched happily as he undid the straps, the first layer of the dress coming off. She stepped out of it, hands never leaving his lower arms. His lips moved down to her neck, and she let out a giggle at the ticklish sensation of his soft lips, his breath and his stubble touching such a sensitive area on her skin. One of her hands came up to the back of his neck, fingers intertwining with the curls there, and another giggle left her painted lips as he smiled against her skin.</p><p>“There’s more than just the dress that feels wrong, you know,” she breathed seductively. He once more smiled against her skin, almost snorting at her comment.</p><p>“Yes, but I thought we should move inside for the rest. It’s chilly outside.”</p><p>She smiled, twirled around in his arms and planted a passionate kiss against his. Almost immediately, his hands went to her back, fingers struggling with the straps of her corset as he began to walk them both back inside…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Red - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is the same colour as your hair.” </p><p>The words had slipped out of Cullen’s mouth before he had managed to stop himself. They were true, perhaps, but it was... It felt odd to say out loud. As though it was not his place to even comment upon her beauty. </p><p>Either way, Luthien turned around and glanced at him fleetingly with her green eyes before noting that which he had commented upon: the leaves underneath of her feet. They had been crunching under her boots, and she had glanced down with a faint smile at the recognizable sounds from her days in her clan.</p><p>They had arrived at Skyhold no less than a day ago, taking one day to recover from the long walk through snow and mountain, before exploring what would most likely become the Inquisition’s fortress. By the Maker’s name Cullen sure hoped this would become their new fortress. He wasn’t too sure whether he could mentally cope with losing yet another safehaven. </p><p>Though he would never admit this out loud. Only the bags under his eyes would speak of it. And Cullen was very sure no one ever noticed them. </p><p>The courtyard seemed to be the only place reasonably intact. And there, amidst the leaves that had fallen from the trees, Cullen found himself staring at the Herald. Her boots crunched the leaves beneath her feet, a red tinge to them that Cullen wouldn’t have noticed had it not been for the person who walked on them. </p><p>Tilting her head to the side, Luthien offered the Commander a smile. “Yes, indeed.”</p><p>Leliana cast Cullen a sideglance as she walked past him, turning on the spot to take in the state of the courtyard. “With some work, we could use this for prayer.”</p><p>“Or for receiving guests,” added Josephine. </p><p>“Or for growing herbs,” added Luthien with a smile. </p><p>“The Commander probably wants to plant some more trees,” teased Leliana under her breath, earning a soft giggle from Josephine, which she tried her best to suppress. </p><p>All Cullen did was glare. </p><p>He wouldn’t live this down easily. But, a part of him also knew that it didn’t bother him all that much. It was the truth. </p><p>And besides... her red hair was... beautiful. How was he supposed to not to comment on it? </p><p>Her soft smile at Cullen’s predicament, red lips curled in such a perfect way, made Cullen blush. </p><p>“Oh, I see two things that are red now,” teased Leliana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cedar Wood - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one gets a bit... steamy towards the end, but not NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Inquisitor, I-” </p><p>He stopped in his tracks faster than he ever had, boots skidding over the stone floors. There was only a brief pause before he turned away, using the reports in his hand to cover his peripheral view of her. </p><p>His blush was not because of the skin he had managed to peek a view of, but the fact that he didn’t want to shield his peripheral view. That was highly inappropriate. </p><p>“Cullen,” chuckled Luthien, shaking her head. She shifted slightly in the tub, steam rising from the hot water. She had been in that water for hours, and only her magic was keeping it warm at this point. A fire burned in the fireplace, and she was extremely relaxed, which was what doctor Dorian had prescribed after their latest mission. “I didn’t hear you knock.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t. I apologize. I shouldn’t be taking such privileges.”</p><p>Shifting her red hair to the side, Luthien shook her head. “Please, Cullen... I remember quite a passionate night between the two of us not too long ago. Have you not already seen all of this?” </p><p>“This?” He glanced over at her before quickly looking away again. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head. “I-I suppose I have.”</p><p>“Then you have my permission to see... me again.” </p><p>As he slowly turned his head towards her, he was graced with the beautiful sight of her watching him with a loving smile, joy twinkling in her eyes at having the opportunity to see him again. She had been away for a while, Cullen had missed her too. </p><p>“Did you have a report? Cullen?”</p><p>Glancing at the report in his hand, the one he had used as an excuse to see her after her return earlier than their original plans for dinner, he let go of the report. The piece of paper floated down serenely to the stone floor as Cullen moved over to the bath, entranced by her beauty. </p><p>“I did.” </p><p>He bent down to his knees to be on the same level as her, staring into her eyes happily. Luthien smiled at him, reaching out a hand to his cheek. </p><p>“I missed you too,” she said softly, thumb gently tracing along his cheekbone. </p><p>Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, lingering there for a while as he touched her nose with his. “I missed this...”</p><p>“Kisses?” she asked naively, lips curling to form a smile. </p><p>“That too,” he chuckled. “But also that sweet smell of yours.”</p><p>“Cherry oil,” she explained, gesturing towards the assortment of soaps, oils and herbs she had for baths. “It is my favourite.”</p><p>“That’s...” He blinked slightly in surprise, finding his hand subconsciously reaching out to brush through her wet curls. “That’s a lot of choices... I have one bar of soap.”</p><p>“And I love that bar of soap.” She turned her head to gently press her lips against his wrist, taking in a deep breath. “Cedar wood... and... orange?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just buy something,” he chuckled. </p><p>“After tonight, I think you might smell of cherry though.”</p><p>Cullen shrugged. “It’s alright, I am only touching your-”</p><p>“No. I think we should cancel our dinner plans.” She returned to kissing his wrist, gently moving up along his arm. Perhaps he was wearing armour, but she still went for it. And he still blushed. </p><p>“Oh...” </p><p>As he dropped his clothes on the floor, the report fluttered away slightly, now indeed completely forgotten. Water spilled out of the tub, and Luthien’s magic wasn’t needed anymore to keep the water warm...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Massage - Alistair X Warden Cousland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first attempt at a proper little one shot for this adorable dork, so please be gentle with me :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nightmares?”</p><p>Cousland lowered her gaze to the fire. This was beginning to become a nightly routine for the two. Glancing back at the Warden she had been, for the lack of a better description, stranded with after the battle at Ostagar. Stranded, perhaps, but it wasn’t bad. Not a bad… stranding…</p><p>“From the bags under your eyes, I have a feeling I’m not alone.” </p><p>Alistair shrugged, sitting down on a log with a frown on his face, teeth clenching in pain. </p><p>“Is it not healing?” </p><p>He shook his head, raising his hand with a lighthearted look on his face. “Oh, no, I’m okay. Just twinges a bit from time to time.”</p><p>“Where?” Cousland moved over and crouched down next to Alistair, looking up at him with those big eyes he had originally thought would never belong to someone so good at killing. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Where does it still hurt?” she asked with a smile. </p><p>There was something behind her smile that Alistair couldn’t quite decipher, and he found himself narrowing his eyes at her to try and figure it out. In response, Cousland only chuckled. She figured that if she was going to have this becoming their nightly routine, she might as well make it a little more fun for the two rather than depressing exchanges of nightmares. </p><p>“Uh… My leg.” </p><p>He flinched as she reached out and touched his leg. Not from pain, but out of shock. The truth of the matter was that Alistair actually wasn’t in that much pain anymore. Doing certain movements was difficult after the fall he had taken, but everything else was still okay. </p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled, even if she continued to gently let her fingers massage his leg. </p><p>Alistair found himself praising himself for having taken his armour off. Of course he would normally before going to bed, but if this had happened at any other time, there would be certain parts of his body that would make his armour too small for him. </p><p>“Any other parts?” </p><p>Humming, he racked his brain for any other body parts. Though the touch of her fingers through the fabric of his trousers made it difficult to think clearly. “My wrist.”</p><p>“Your wrist?” There was clear amusement in her voice, yet she kept up the pretense of naivety, one that Alistair could see through but didn’t quite understand why she was putting up. </p><p>“Uh… yeah… wrist…. It’s uh… normal… Templar injury.” </p><p>“I see. Blocking all those spells from mages you never hunted, hm?” She shifted from his leg, but didn’t shift to his other side. It would have made sense, that was the wrist he had pointed to, but instead she leaned over him and let her breasts gently rest in his lap. Fingers reached out to touch his wrist, massaging awkwardly with her two thumbs. </p><p>His mouth was open. But he wasn’t quite sure of why. He was extremely tense, slowly shifting away from her, but also not wanting to. He wasn’t too sure of whether he should be allowed to feel in his lap what he felt right then and there. But that thought only made things even more intoxicating. It was a forbidden thing, something he wasn’t supposed to lust for. </p><p>“Anything else?” she asked, those eyes looking up at him again. </p><p>Closing his mouth he swallowed thickly, too distracted to notice himself pointing at his lips. </p><p>“Your lips hurt?”</p><p>There was a pause before Alistair suddenly burst out laughing loudly, shaking his head. “No! No, no, I was - I meant, the back of my head. It’s like, you know… This area, but at the back of my head.” </p><p>“Oh, I see,” giggled Cousland, shifting away from his lap. Alistair found himself relax at that, even if he didn’t want to. He’d much prefer the tenseness within himself when he could feel her body flush against his lap. </p><p>“Yeah, you know, I was distracted by your bre- YOU MASSAGE, the thumbs, the feeling of your thumbs-” Cut off by Cousland’s lips gently kissing his, Alistair stared widely at her. </p><p>That was his first kiss. </p><p>“That wasn’t a massage…” He wanted to slap himself for uttering those words. </p><p>Cousland laughed at them though, shaking her head. “You’re right. I suppose I failed, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Wh-What? I…”</p><p>“Maybe I can try again tomorrow night?” She stood up and flashed him that naive look again. </p><p>And Alistair began to think that maybe he understood the naive look she was flashing him. </p><p>“I… Yeah. More massaging of the uh… the lips?”</p><p>Cousland only laughed again as she waltzed on back to her tent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dirty Blonde Hair - Anders X Male Hawke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh…” </p><p>Hawke had been unaware of the fact that he had made that noise out loud. He had felt the air leave his lungs as though someone had punched him straight in the gut, and he had lost his focus on everything else around him. Only Anders was visible to him. </p><p>Whilst aware of those reactions, he hadn’t been aware of the fact that he had showed them outwardly. </p><p>Isabela had though, and she smirked. </p><p>Varric chuckled at Anders’ tired looks. “I suppose this means that you won’t join in on Isabela’s game nights again?”</p><p>"Staying up late and losing all my money? No, I think I’ll skip next time.”</p><p>Anders hadn’t put his hair up yet. The leather band he used was wrapped around his wrist still. Dirty blonde waves falling down over his shoulder, swaying gently in the breeze. </p><p>“You’re no fun anymore, Blondie.”</p><p>With a chuckle, Anders raised an eyebrow down at the dwarf, seemingly completely oblivious to Hawke’s staring. “You honestly mean to tell me that’s what you call a fun night?”</p><p>“Yes,” replied Isabela before Varric could even open his mouth. She placed a hand on her hip, lifting an eyebrow. “Though, I’ll admit, it’s much more fun to watch sexual tension.”</p><p>“Sexual tension?” asked Anders, voice baffled. </p><p>Isabela smirked, turned, and began sauntering away, brushing past Hawke. Anders’ eyes had followed her form, and landed on Hawke when she passed him by, noticing his staring. He tilted his head slightly, hair falling into his face and interrupting whatever questions that had appeared in his mind. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Hawke tore his gaze away from Anders. “We better head off.” When he glanced back again, Anders was putting his hair back into its usual ponytail, clearly having been reminded that he had forgotten. And Hawke couldn’t help but feel a little sad about it, wanting to see it again flowing free, to imagine what it might feel like to thread his fingers through it before tugging at it roughly.</p><p>If he had his way, he would definitely have that bit of imagination happen in the near future. For now though, he could only be happy about accidentally having gotten to see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Take You - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence pressed against Cullen’s ears. His breaths were the only sound he could hear, and seeing as it at least was something, he began to hyperventilate. Just to hear it. Just to hear something. </p><p>People were talking all around him, but their voices, their murmurs, wasn’t enough. They weren’t close enough. They weren’t in him. </p><p>They weren’t the hum of lyrium coursing through his veins, the sounds that he had originally feared when he got his first draught of lyrium, but which then became his obsession; his power. </p><p>Though as he tried to get close to them, they seemed to get further away from him, bringing with them their voices and enclosing him in even more silence. So he stopped moving towards them. However, if he stood still, he found himself being pulled down by sudden shackles wrapped around his body. Shackles with the insignia of the Templars on them. </p><p>As he was forced slowly down, he noted to his horror that there were demons below the floor to which he was being taken. They looked like those in the Tower when on the other side of the floor. However, when they reached out towards him through the barrier of the marble floor, their hands turned to slimy, boney fingers reaching out to him. He heard their cries, their warped screams, and to his horror found himself drawn to the sound. He craved to hear something other than silence, but it would bring him to the demons. </p><p>“Cullen?”</p><p>His eyes snapped open, locking with hers. Green, wide eyes were staring straight at him with what seemed like shock. Had she seen the demons too? </p><p>To his horror, he noted that he had wrapped his fingers around her wrist, holding her hand away from him in what must have been a painful grip. </p><p>And if he had to be honest, the idea of that hurt more than the entire nightmare had. </p><p>Sweaty and still hyperventilating, Cullen let go of her and sat up straight, turning his back to her to find his shirt in the dark. “I’m sorry...” he breathed, finding only her clothes. </p><p>“Cullen.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have stayed.” </p><p>Finally finding what he had been looking for, he put his shirt on hastily, pulling his trousers up before walking away from the bed, unaware his shirt was inside out. He needed to get away from her. Keep her safe from his terrors. This was his battle, and she didn’t deserve to have to deal with it. </p><p>She already had enough to deal with. </p><p>“Cullen, wait.” </p><p>Her hand had grasped onto his arm, holding him tightly in place the way only a warrior could. She wasn’t, though. She was a mage. Yet her strength was not just mental, it was physical. </p><p>Maker... he admired her so...</p><p>“I’m okay, you didn’t hurt me. You never would. You worried me though-”</p><p>“Don’t take me.” </p><p>Luthien, shocked, looked up at him with those green eyes once more. He could see them even in the darkness. He could always see them. He had memorized the way they looked, after all. </p><p>“I take who I want to take.” Her words were determined. Strong. Passionate. And accompanied by her slowly shifting closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in towards his lips. “And I take you...”</p><p>“You shouldn’t...” he breathed against her lips, his fingers coming around to her waist subconsciously, even if he was fighting the feeling. “You should be careful around me. I-”</p><p>“I take you...” she repeated before closing the space between their mouths. His fingers tightened their hold on her waist, wanting to feel more but the fabric. Needing to feel more than the fabric of her nightgown. </p><p>He still didn’t agree with her. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t like the fact that she wanted him. That didn’t mean that when she pulled away and led him back to her bed, he didn’t frown at her decision. </p><p>But it did mean he was certain he loved her for accepting his flaws... For choosing him... For taking him...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Remember? - Anders X Hawke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hawke? Come on.”</p><p>Anders trudged on through the snow. Luckily his boots were high enough to keep his feet dry. Turning, he sighed and shook his head. </p><p>“Hawke. I know it’s cold. Just come on.”</p><p>Anders chuckled at her antics, pulling her nose up at the snow and its cold attributes and wetness. Nevertheless, Hawke followed him begrudgingly, ignoring looking at Anders in spite. They never parted, and he was extremely grateful for that. He could deal with Hawke’s attitude better than anyone else, and he was proud to say that. Proud, because Hawke meant the world to him. </p><p>The chickens had gotten loose. Seeing as they had to fend for themselves, with no possibility to go to a market without using vast amounts of magic to hide his identity, those chickens were vital. They provided breakfast and sometimes dinner. But mainly breakfast. Anders had a nagging habit of getting too attached to animals to actually kill them off, even for food. </p><p>“Ah. Here we go.” Anders crouched down by the wire, mending it easily with the use of his magic before turning around to look at the three chickens roaming free. They didn’t particularly enjoy the cold snow underneath of their feet, just as much as Hawke didn’t, so getting them back inside of their winter home would be easy enough. “Stay away Hawke. Don’t scare them off. We all know you’re clumsy enough for that.” </p><p>Smiling to himself, he began moving behind the chickens, herding them towards their home. “Remember that one time we first bought the chickens and you decided to be the one to feed them? And I came out later to find you running after the poor things as they had escaped the second you entered their pen?” He chuckled to himself, his breath appearing before him in the cold. Gently herding the chickens inside, Anders closed the door behind them. </p><p>Rubbing his hands together and shivering, he glanced back at Hawke. “You’re right. It is cold out here. Let’s hurry on back inside.” With a wave of his hand, he gestured for Hawke to follow him once more as he began the walk back to the cabin. “It’s almost as cold as the first time we kissed. Remember? You came to visit me at my clinic and I had been too busy with... well, we both know with what now... Anyway, I hadn’t turned a fire on.” He walked up the steps towards the cabin, hurrying over to the door and holding it open for Hawke before entering himself. “But then I kissed you...” Turning, he smiled at the warm air touching his face, warming up his nose that had begun to turn red. “And neither of us were quite so cold anymore.”</p><p>Standing by the door, he stared out into the cabin, and whatever smile he had had on his lips slowly faded. He saw Hawke sitting on the couch, leg lazily over the armrest as Hawke read. He saw Hawke taking a nap. He saw Hawke crouched before the fireplace. He saw Hawke turning to greet Anders.</p><p>He still saw Hawke everywhere. </p><p>“Do you remember...?” he asked quietly, tears stinging his eyes. </p><p>But Hawke wasn’t there. Not anymore. Hawke had gone to help the Inquisition, and hadn’t returned. A letter was all they had sent him. Or rather, Varric. A letter. There wasn’t even anything left to bring back to Anders...</p><p>And he was left all alone with Justice and his guilt. Left to hide away until he died. All alone.</p><p>A soft meow sounded from down by his feet, and Anders looked down. Tears fell from his eyes as he did, and he sniffled. </p><p>“Hello, Hawke...” Wiping at the tears, Anders crouched down. “You were a great help out there. Now, let’s start a fire and warm up, hm?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perhaps not as sweet as other moments, but still sweet in the sense that he truly loved Hawke, hm? &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Long Day - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luthien stopped in her tracks as she rounded the corner. The courtyard was empty save the presence of her Commander, wearing formal clothing befit for meeting with Orlesian nobles. Tilting her head, she watched him angrily slice at the plant that had caught onto his cape, angry huffs of air leaving his lips each time he sliced. </p><p>He missed multiple times, dagger clashing against the stone bricks of the wall. The noise made Luthien cringe, but she remained watching for a while until Cullen calmed. His shoulders sagged and he bowed his head, standing there, still caught onto the plant, with his head bowed. </p><p>Luthien approached timidly, books she had borrowed from Dorian held tightly against her chest. “Cullen?”</p><p>Hearing her voice, the Commander tensed and put his dagger away, turning and shifting to the side so she wouldn’t see the predicament he had gotten himself in. </p><p>“Inquisitor.” The word left his lips breathlessly, a little embarrassed perhaps. </p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked, trying to catch a glance at the plant, though he remained firm in believing she had yet to see what had happened, shifting to stand in her way. </p><p>“I am quite alright. I was simply... admiring the view - the, uh, the weather. It’s... a lovely day.”</p><p>Luthien tilted her head. “You seem tense. What had the plant done to you?” Upon her words, Cullen sighed in defeat and let her round him. With one hand, she tugged him loose, giving him a quick, meaningful glance. “What did it represent when you were slashing at it?”</p><p>“You saw that, then...”</p><p>“Yes.” She tilted her head up to look at him. “And my question stands. What is wrong, darling?”</p><p>Cullen watched her as she reached up to gently place a hand against his cheek. “It’s... been a long day.” </p><p>She nodded her head, letting go of his cheek and intertwining her arm with his. “Tell me, did the plant resemble a certain Orlesian noble I’ve heard so much about?”</p><p>Beginning to walk, Cullen offered her a chuckle. “Perhaps. Along with any other duties that kept me from seeing you today.”</p><p>Slightly surprised, Luthien raised her eyebrows and felt her cheeks heat up. “Then... perhaps we should catch up.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” agreed Cullen with a nod of his head, glancing down at her at the same time as Luthien glanced up at him. Both offered a shy smile before looking away again as quickly as they could. Luthien bit her lip, leaning against his arm as they walked. And Cullen couldn’t help but tighten his grip on her. </p><p>It had been a few weeks since their first kiss. And things had been wonderful ever since then. </p><p>So wonderful that neither Luthien nor Cullen noticed the vine trailing after him, still semi stuck to his cape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sexual Tension? - Anders X M!Hawke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh...” </p><p>Hawke had been unaware of the fact that he had made that noise out loud. He had felt the air leave his lungs as though someone had punched him straight in the gut, and he had lost his focus on everything else around him. Only Anders was visible to him. </p><p>Whilst aware of those reactions, he hadn’t been aware of the fact that he had showed them outwardly. </p><p>Isabela had though, and she smirked. </p><p>Varric chuckled at Anders’ tired looks. “I suppose this means that you won’t join in on Isabela’s game nights again?”</p><p>"Staying up late and losing all my money? No, I think I’ll skip next time.”</p><p>Anders hadn’t put his hair up yet. The leather band he used was wrapped around his wrist still. Dirty blonde waves falling down over his shoulder, swaying gently in the breeze. </p><p>“You’re no fun anymore, Blondie.”</p><p>With a chuckle, Anders raised an eyebrow down at the dwarf, seemingly completely oblivious to Hawke’s staring. “You honestly mean to tell me that’s what you call a fun night?”</p><p>“Yes,” replied Isabela before Varric could even open his mouth. She placed a hand on her hip, lifting an eyebrow. “Though, I’ll admit, it’s much more fun to watch sexual tension.”</p><p>“Sexual tension?” asked Anders, voice baffled. </p><p>Isabela smirked, turned, and began sauntering away, brushing past Hawke. Anders’ eyes had followed her form, and landed on Hawke when she passed him by, noticing his staring. He tilted his head slightly, hair falling into his face and interrupting whatever questions that had appeared in his mind. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Hawke tore his gaze away from Anders. “We better head off.” When he glanced back again, Anders was putting his hair back into its usual ponytail, clearly having been reminded that he had forgotten. And Hawke couldn’t help but feel a little sad about it, wanting to see it again flowing free, to imagine what it might feel like to thread his fingers through it before tugging at it roughly.</p><p>If he had his way, he would definitely have that bit of imagination happen in the near future. For now though, he could only be happy about accidentally having gotten to see it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. And Who Are You...? - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Orlesian man pulled his nose up, and Cullen could barely not roll his eyes. </p><p>What was wrong this time? </p><p>“We are still working on the room,” said Josephine, a little too hastily for it to be simply a casual comment. She had seen it too, and for some reason she felt the need to truly get on the good side of this particular noble. </p><p>Cullen quite honestly couldn’t care who he was or what he could offer. This proud lord was beyond annoying, thinking he was above either of them just because of who he was and what land he owned, what soldiers he could provide and what equipment he might be able to offer. It was pathetic, really. Cullen doubted that the man could even draw the sword ornamenting his belt. </p><p>“Commander?”</p><p>Cullen snapped his glare away from the proud lord, noticing Leliana and Josephine looking at him expectantly. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“The war table? Would you care...?” asked Josephine, gesturing towards said table. </p><p>Cullen tensed. Perhaps they had agreed on working with this noble, but he was still not comfortable with sharing potentially important information with this man. This had nothing to do with the Fereldan blood flowing through his veins despising any highborn Orlesians. It was simply the fact he didn’t know this man. He had many Orlesian soldiers he would trust with his life. But this man seemed to think of the sword more as decoration worthy of decorating with shining gems to show off the vast quantities of gold this man most likely slept on. </p><p>“Commander.” Leliana’s voice issued an order, and Cullen nodded his head.</p><p>The proud lord had not even noticed any of this exchange, too busy scowling at the Fereldan banners that hung from the stone pillars. Luthien’s choice, and Cullen despised the fact that this lord scowled at anything his beloved had chosen. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb.” The smiling voice of Luthien lifted Cullen’s spirits tremendously. He turned and bowed low to her, offering her a smile not as Commander, but as Cullen. Leliana and Josephine did the same low bow. In response, Luthien bowed her head. </p><p>The proud lord let out a huff of air, giving Luthien a once-over before rolling his eyes. “And who are you that I must bow so low?”</p><p>Cullen tensed. </p><p>“A knife ear pretending to be able to read?” He grabbed the book Luthien was holding and observed it with a scoff. </p><p>Leliana moved over to introduce Luthien properly, and Luthien glared and leaned in to introduce herself - but Cullen was the one that reached the proud lord first, reacting on pure instinct. </p><p>A gasp left all three women in the room as they watched Cullen punch the proud lord square in the jaw. The man stumbled back, dropping Luthien’s book in the process. </p><p>“Apologies. I thought I saw a fly.” Cullen’s words were sharp as he massaged his knuckles. “Guards! Take this man away. The deal is off.” </p><p>“Now, wait just a minute-” began Josephine, but Luthien held up a hand. </p><p>“I agree,” she said, watching the guards lead the proud lord away. Multiple rather impressive cuss words left the Orlesian lord as he struggled against the guards’ grip. </p><p>“My lady.” Luthien turned to see Cullen holding her book out to her. She smiled and took it from him. With a nod of her head, she grasped his hand, healing the bruised fingers with her magic. </p><p>“What a jerk,” commented Leliana simply, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“Indeed,” snarled Cullen, but calmed almost immediately the second Luthien placed a hand on his arm. </p><p>“I have heard worse. Yet, I don’t want to see the Inquisition allying with such people.” Green eyes turned to Cullen again, and she brought his knuckles up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his now healed skin. </p><p>A silent thank you for dealing with the awful man. And Cullen smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Arms Around Her - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light touched her eyelids, brow furrowing at the sudden brightness. Her pointed ears perked up at the sound of pitter patter against the tainted windows of her quarters at Skyhold, nevertheless the sun still shone. Opening her green eyes, she found the beautiful sight of dark clouds nearing the setting sun, a rainbow marking where the shift in weather was happening.</p><p>Her lips, not coloured red yet for the day, parted in awe. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to, even if the windows were gently crying from the rain.</p><p>Right there in that moment, resting in the bed with a hand tucked under her silken pillow, Luthien thought nothing else could be quite as beautiful as waking up to such a sight.</p><p>That is, until her waist was suddenly pulled closer against a pool of warmth resting against her back. Turning her head slightly, blood red hair pulled back in a braid and unable to skew her view of who had pulled her closer, Luthien smiled.</p><p>Perhaps she had been wrong. The most beautiful sight to wake up to was the one of Cullen sleeping soundly next to her, with no lines of worry visible on his face, no tiredness and no sadness. Just a peaceful comfort, lips slightly parted as he breathed deeply.</p><p>That right there, was the most beautiful sight to wake up to. Because that meant Cullen had not woken up before her. That meant Cullen had had not nightmares. And that meant that her plan of letting him cuddle with something, more particularly herself, worked to ease him through the nights. Not always, perhaps, but most of the time, this was the Cullen she woke up to lately.</p><p>Resting back onto her pillow, she returned her gaze to the sunrise. Though it began to be darkened by the clouds, and she found her gaze sticking to the reflection visible in the window’s continuously splattered by rain. The reflection of herself tucked in against Cullen, resting soundly against him as she helped him through the night with just such a simple action.</p><p>And she found her hand gently reach down to rest against his arms around her, smiling as she closed her eyes, remaining still and quiet to make the moment last just a little longer…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Little Notes - Cullen X Trevelyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cullen had been staring down into his papers, preparing for the morning meeting with the other advisors and the Inquisitor. At the moment, things regarding the Inquisition itself was running smoothly, so the reports he had were mainly scouting reports and notes on the defenses of the castle. It would be a relaxed morning meeting. </p>
<p>The wide doors to the war room opened to reveal Leliana, Josephine and the Inquisitor all stride in together. The three women had grown quite attached, and the amount of times Cullen would find himself standing there in confusion, unsure of what the three were giggling about, had risen dramatically since their arrival at Skyhold. </p>
<p>“Ah, we used to do this as well.” The Inquisitor was of noble blood, her words well spoken with only a small hint of a Free Marcher’s pub accent from her times outside of the castle. “Those seeking the affection of a woman would naturally execute the necessary actions.”</p>
<p>“You mean the ceaseless questions to walk one home?” interjected Josephine. </p>
<p>The Inquisitor pointed a finger at her advisor, nodding her head. “Quite.” The three women took their place around the table, as though Cullen did not exist. His brown eyes glanced at them, trying to gain eye contact, but the only thing showing they were aware he actually existed was the way Josephine and Leliana did not walk straight into him when taking their places. Apparently, their conversation was more important. </p>
<p>Still, the Inquisitor, the lovely Avery Trevelyan, took a second’s pause to look at him with her dazzling blue eyes. She flashed him a smile, and Cullen immediately forgot he had been slightly annoyed at being ignored so. </p>
<p>“As well as compliments that were woven into their speech so well it was hard to determine them as such. Hence why we teenagers came up with a system.” </p>
<p>Leliana looked a little confused. “A system?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I think I know what you are going to say,” giggled Josephine, shaking her head. </p>
<p>“There was a space on the wall of the school building where the boys would stick  notes to show what they had done for a girl they were pursuing. Maker did we girls fawn over those notes. We would point and blush and giggle... How annoying we must have been.” Avery shook her head, the soft smile on her lips showing these were fond memories of hers. “At least we could see which boys were trying. And any boy reading those could see who they were competing with.” </p>
<p>“How much gossip and secrets you must have found on that wall,” interjected Leliana. </p>
<p>Josephine smiled, “This is a common practice among nobles. Courting is quite... unromantic.” </p>
<p>“I thought it was sweet,” commented Avery with a shrug. </p>
<p>“Well... Shall we start the meeting?” </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Something about that morning’s conversation had made it stick to Cullen’s mind. Throughout his meetings, throughout his time at his desk, that had been the only thing echoing in his mind. He simply couldn’t take his mind off of it. </p>
<p>And so, instead of writing reports or signing inquiries, Cullen had instead spent his time writing... something else, before grabbing the lot and hurrying over to Avery’s quarters. </p>
<p>It was a bit... scandalous of him, perhaps, to enter when she was not around. The two had shared a kiss or two and several, amazing dinners, yet he had never really been invited to her private chambers. Hence why he made sure no one was watching before entering, his cheeks tinted red with a blush. Avoiding looking too much at her personal affections, Cullen began putting up the notes he had written, finding, much to his embarrassment, that there were... quite a lot of them. </p>
<p>Maker, he hoped she liked this. </p>
<p>He did not stick around to find out, though, and quickly hurried away before anyone noticed, or the Inquisitor herself entered and found him. It would be strange for her not to understand Cullen had been the one to do this, of course, but for some reason he could not stay around and watch her find out. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The next morning, Cullen was early to the war room as usual, reports ready in his hands. He took his place, and began preparing things, bidding his time... or rather, trying to find something to occupy himself with until the meeting started. </p>
<p>However, much unlike every other morning, the doors opened again only a few minutes after he had arrived. Surprised, he looked up and found the Inquisitor entering. She paused briefly in the doorway, seemingly surprised or shocked even, before continuing to approach. She did, however, not stop to stay in her spot. Instead, she rounded the table and wordlessly moved around to Cullen, grasping his armour and pulling him down to kiss him feverishly. </p>
<p>Cullen was embarrassed to hear himself make a noise of surprise rather than kiss her back, unaccustomed to such shows of affection. Though, he did manage to ask her a question once her lips gently pulled away, “Inquisitor?” </p>
<p>“One of the notes... said you always arrive early in case I do so too... so we could share a moment together in private...” she whispered - no, breathed. </p>
<p>Once more, his cheeks burned red and he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, eyes looking away from her. Softly, her fingers touched his chin and brought his gaze back to her. </p>
<p>“I like it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Paganism - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>It was pagan. That had been the main thought that had gone through Cullen’s mind as he watched the elves dance under the moonlight. Pagan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But it wasn’t, and that was what Luthien was trying to show him. To them, this was normal. And the only reason Cullen was still in the mindset of this being pagan, was because he had grown up in the Chantry, hearing their preaching and abiding to it as though it was the universal truth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whilst he agreed with it, that didn’t mean that he felt conflicted. That didn’t mean that he felt wrong for seeing this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he didn’t just feel wrong because the other Dalish elves were glaring at this human’s presence. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though when the lights had been lifted up into the sky, slender hands of elves holding them up as gratitude towards the stars, Cullen couldn’t help but feel shivers of awe rather than confusion run down his spine. His golden eyes danced around the scene before him, watching the elves dance together under the moonlight, twirling around the standing stones with such grace that it seemed their feet didn’t touch the grass beneath them... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually his eyes locked on just one form. The form of the woman he intended to make his wife. She was actively trying to make these elves approve of the Inquisition, showing them that she had not lost touch of her Dalish heritage, and she was succeeding in more than just that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her red, flowing hair was loose, dancing around her like a second flame. Her petite feet were not confined in boots, neither were her legs confined in clothes. She wore a loose dress, the outlines of her body evident when the shadows didn’t disrupt his view of her. Her chest heaved as she danced, dress falling down dangerously low from time to time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Cullen couldn’t help but find his own armour constricting in certain places when he watched her, unable to tear his eyes off her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the dance ended, Luthien stood still staring up at the stars, red painted lips slightly parted by a smile gracing them. This was the Inquisitor’s true form. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it was gorgeous. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned her green eyes to him and her fellow travelers who had been allowed to watch. And the twinkle in her eyes of pure joy, was beyond anything Cullen had ever seen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he couldn’t help but smile back. If this was pagan... then he would gladly succumb to it just to see Luthien like this more often. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Blueberries - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the aftermath of eating blueberries and noticing my lip was stained purple, and I suddenly felt an urge for Cullen to kiss it away... ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring time had finally arrived at Skyhold. Birds were flying overhead, making little nests in the trees of the courtyard and in the various attics, high up in the towers of the magnificent castle. </p><p>Their chirps woke Inquisitor Luthien Lavellan up each morning now, and it made her smile. It reminded her of home - of her time sleeping under the starlit skies with her clan. </p><p>With spring, though, came not only birds and warmer winds, but also berries. Luthien always made sure to spare some time for berry picking in the mornings before the daily war table meetings. Of course there was no forest nearby that would give her the chance to go properly picking those juicy little things, but the courtyard were filled with surprisingly many bushes of various sorts. And Luthien had been quick to see that some of these were berry bushes. </p><p>During one of these mornings, Luthien found herself not to be alone. This was odd, because the castle didn’t dully wake up until an hour later. Of course there would be servants already at work, and some guards sleepily making their way through the last hour or two of their night shifts, and the occasional Cole watching her in his normal, crouched fashion - peeking at her from under his large hat. But no one else would usually be present. That morning, Cullen was. </p><p>He had appeared quite suddenly, standing a little ways away from her. Her elven ears had picked up on the clang of his armour with each footstep he took, recognizing it without having needed to glance his way... she would recognize his footsteps anywhere, with or without that armour on. </p><p>But he had not approached her. He had just... stayed. And watched. A bit like Cole would, though... with a less creepy “why would you be picking their babies” look on his face. Instead... he looked enamored, golden eyes watching her every move, her every flick of the wrist as she picked and picked and picked. </p><p>Until she couldn’t take it anymore - too hot and bothered to be able to be watched by this man. So, holding her little basket of blueberries, Luthien stood and approached him. For some reason, Cullen seemed taken aback, as though he had been stealthy and she shouldn't have noticed his presence. Without a word, Luthien held out the basket to him. </p><p>He blinked. </p><p>A soft giggle passed her lips. They weren’t painted blood red as usual, having not spent time on getting ready for the day yet. She was just there before him, wearing her nightgown and a robe over it, hair still braided back, slightly tousled and messy from a good night’s sleep. </p><p>Green eyes blinked up at him: “Do you want to try some, Commander?” </p><p>“I...” </p><p>Whatever words he wanted to say faded away either from his lips or his mind. She noted this happened after he looked back at her. And much to her surprise, a gloved hand reached out and grasped the basket she was holding. His hand had brushed against hers, and her fingers tightened its hold on the braided twigs of the handle. She wished his hand hadn’t <em>missed</em>...</p><p>“I would love to,” he finally said, his free hand dipping down into the basket’s content. </p><p>As he ate some, Luthien found herself staring at his lips movement. In order to distract herself, she quickly dipped her hand into the basket too and filled her mouth with some berries. </p><p>There was a silence as the two munched away. Neither were uncomfortable, but both were glancing down at the others’ lips continuously. </p><p>“You...” Cullen swallowed and pointed at her. She blinked in confusion. “You have some...” </p><p>Tilting her head, Luthien remained staring at him in confusion. </p><p>“You have some...” Though he seemed unable to speak the words. Placing the end of his glove between his teeth, he slid his hand out. The glove fell to the grass by their feet. Naked fingers reached out to her lips. </p><p>And upon the touch, both let go of the basket. It too fell down, spreading blueberries everywhere - though neither noticed. </p><p>Both stared as Cullen cupped her cheek, letting his thumb brush along her bottom lip so slowly it turned sensual. Luthien had to fight the urge to purse her lips and kiss his thumb. “Your lip is purple...” They almost looked terrified as they stared, their breaths hitching as though a single exhale would blow this fragile moment away. Luthien was worried this moment would end too soon, and Cullen was worried she would flinch away.</p><p>And perhaps she would have, had this been any other man. </p><p>“Blueberries do that...” she breathed, completely lost in the feeling of his touch. </p><p>“Do I have it?” he asked, urging her to glance down at his lips. The shift of her gaze made his hand shift, almost holding a tighter grip. </p><p>“Not yet...” she whispered. </p><p>“A-Are you asking me for a kiss?” he breathed. </p><p>She didn’t say anything. She had, but if he had thought she had meant the blueberries, she wouldn’t have said any different either. She was just relieved he had caught on. </p><p>When he captured her lips, the kiss felt sweet. Sweet because of the taste of blueberries, and sweet because of his ever so gentle nature. Her hand grasped his wrist, holding it steady against her cheek and loving the feeling of being completely engulfed in Cullen when he placed his other hand carefully on her waist. </p><p>They stopped the kiss whilst their lips were still against each other, pulling away so slowly it felt like neither were. Their breaths still entangled, both stared at each other, staying in that position.</p><p>“I come here every morning...” breathed Luthien against his lips. </p><p>“Then I shall be here every morning too...” </p><p>Luthien smiled. Spring was a time for new beginnings, as the birds building nests showed. The prospect of a morning kiss every day was a new beginning for them... </p><p>And standing there, still in the aftermath of their first morning kiss, both already longed for their next one. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Perhaps For the Last Time - Cullen X Trevelyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again,” the commander said, turned away from her to try and keep his posture stoic and calm. But it faltered nevertheless. How could he keep calm and stoic when this was bringing him so much anxiety and grief? “Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him…” </em>
</p><p>Inquisitor Avery Trevelyan felt her own heart drop the second she felt the pull in her hand. She had not even done anything, and yet it had begun to glow. It’s green light matched that of the sky outside of the war room. </p><p>An eerie silence overcame everyone - her advisors, Morrigan and herself - as they stared out the windows for a few seconds, trying to believe what they were seeing. Just a few seconds ago they had been talking about finding Corypheus before he found them. </p><p>And now it turned out finding him would become much easier than they had anticipated. </p><p>But sometimes too easy was not always good. The eerie silence had not been because of the imminent danger to Thedas from what Corypheus had just begun: the Rift he had just opened - large enough to swallow the world. It had been because of the horrible truth they all knew. </p><p>Their forces had not returned yet from the Arbor Wilds. </p><p>Avery and Cullen shared a look as Leliana explained this. For a second it seemed neither actually heard the others. All they heard was the promise Avery had made that she would return safely to him.</p><p>But without forces… Cullen would have to send her into danger on her own. </p><p>And she might not be able to keep her promise to him. </p><p>“No.” The word was spoken harshly. “I cannot… send you out there without forces. I refuse it.” </p><p>It had been a brief discussion on what to do, because in reality, they all knew it… Avery was the only one with the power to close this rift. But Cullen was not thinking straight. How could he when faced with the horrible reality that he might never see Avery again? His words had been spoken harshly, perhaps, but there had been a tremble in his voice. </p><p>All in the room watched the Commander as he breathed heavily, staring at Avery. She hated that she had to be this firm with him, because every minute they stood discussing this, was another minute Corypheus gained to continue his evil ways. Of course she could be gentle too. She could even try and reason with him. But she felt out of time. </p><p>“Refuse me all you want, Commander, but I must end this. Now.” Both Leliana and Josephine shared a glance towards Cullen, whose expression fell into a horrified one, revealing the fear he felt inside for losing her. </p><p>She turned slowly, sharing a look with Morrigan who would have to help in fighting Corypheus’ dragon, before she began walking away from the war table. </p><p>Perhaps for the last time. </p><p>Though she didn’t get very far. A hand grasped her wrist and turned her around. As briefly as Cullen could, he pressed his lips against hers. </p><p>Perhaps for the last time. </p><p>No words were said after the kiss, both nodding their heads at each other. And then Avery smiled and patted her pocket - she had his coin with her. It was a silent ‘everything will be alright’ gesture, to which Cullen simply offered a sad smile. </p><p>The Commander watched her walk down the hallway, Morrigan in tow, and he shuffled over to the wall, leaning against it with a heavy sigh. He hoped his prayers for her had been enough and that the Maker had heard… </p><p>He hoped he would see her again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Letters - Cullen X Inquisitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>… and my heart feels lighter knowing you are part of my journey through these letters I can write to you. </em>
</p><p>The commander of the Inquisition sighed as he put the letter of his love back down, begrudgingly taking a moment to recuperate from the reminder of her being away from him. He quite honestly hated these letters, despite feeling an air of relief at knowing that she was still alive and well enough to write to him. </p><p>Cullen had no way to reply to the hundreds of letters the Inquisitor sent him while she was away on missions. Her position and duties forced her away from him for such long periods it sometimes hurt him physically to be deprived of her presence for so long. It was not even the lack of warmth in his bed that was the most difficult. It was the lack of gentleness; the sweet gestures that showed she cared without her having to voice it - a touch of her hand to his arm when they walked to keep him close, a brush of her fingers to remove some fluff from his clothes, or a simple extra second of her eyes lingering on his form. </p><p>She did this even when he upset her, when there was an inevitable clash of wants or needs that made her furrow her brow at him and give him a look that nearly always made him cringe and reach out to ask for forgiveness. She would give him it, but remain quiet the rest of the day. Apart from those little gestures. </p><p>It was all Cullen needed. He had lived his life as a templar and was well aware of how to please himself physically. That was not what he had been deprived off whilst part of the order, and that was not what he had wanted from her in their relationship either. That it happened was heavenly, but it was more than enough to gain a hug at the end of the day and a touch upon his cheek. Nobody touched him as a templar, especially not as the conflicted and angered templar that he had been because of his trauma. </p><p>So although her duty forced her to deprive him of the one thing he wanted, his love for her made him push through it. Besides, it was worth it when he heard in her letters that such a simple notion as that caused her to feel better. After all, Cullen was not a taker and he wished to give something back, unaware, perhaps, of exactly everything that he already was giving her. </p><p>No, if the constant reminders of her lack of proximity was what she needed, than Cullen would endure. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Cullen placed the letter in a drawer of his desk, already filled to the brink with her other letters from this particular time away from him. He looked at them sadly, hoping that she would return soon, before closing it and continuing his work despite the empty feeling in his heart from his longing for her.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. One Day - Cullen X Lavellan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crisp Ferelden breeze brushed against Cullen’s face, closing his eyes as he tried his best to relax for just a little while longer. It was the end of a well deserved break from the Inquisition, and quite honestly, the Commander didn’t want this to end. </p><p>A hand reached out toward his shoulder: now not covered by armour or fur, but left almost bare by a shirt far too big for the bulky man. The touch upon his shoulder made him almost melt immediately, shoulder relaxing as he leaned his head to the side to accept the touch with a gentle nudge of his jaw.  </p><p>“Are you ready then, Commander?” The voice belonged to the Inquisitor. His golden eyes opened to glance up at her, blood red hair glistening in the sun as her body shifted to stand beside him.</p><p>She was fully clothed… He would miss her not being so. </p><p>“I believe so.” The man was sitting on a boulder, both awaiting the carriage the Inquisition would send on this day to retrieve the both of them. </p><p>A little cottage out in the forest had been chosen as their destination for their time away. Cullen had a feeling he would end up buying this land, if not for her and their future together, then for himself to keep the memories of these past days; the memories of warmth in a bed as he finally was allowed to feel what it was like to wake with a partner at his side. </p><p>He tilted his head at her when she smirked. The authority and bold nature of the elf was always revealed in the most surprising of ways. This time it was revealed by her lifting a leg up to place her boot right next to him on the boulder. His eyebrow shot up, a faint flush creeping up his neck despite himself. Golden eyes roamed over the far too large boot belonging to him, the leather being allowed to touch the fair, soft skin of her leg. She had after all not been fully clothed, a long coat having shielded this surprise from him. The hand on his shoulder left so she could cross her arms across her chest, looking down at him through her lashes as her emerald eyes twinkled down at him. </p><p>“You forgot something-- oh!” His hand, jealous of the leather of his boot getting to feel what he was not in that moment, had reached out to grasp where the boot ended, calloused fingers touching at something that in comparison to themselves felt like silk. The fingers roamed up, the almost cocky look on Luthien’s face disappearing as her eyes closed, lips parting in pleasure. A breath left her at the touches, Cullen shifting forward to press a gentle kiss to her knee. </p><p>“Perhaps I forgot it on purpose,” he breathed against her skin, lips continuing to lightly press against her, shifting to her inner leg whilst he pulled himself closer. </p><p>Luthien’s arms dropped only for a hand to reach out to the blonde curls she had tugged and pulled on multiple times already during their vacation together, gently urging him further up her inner thigh. As the kisses continued, his hand roamed up to find the warmth he so desired. He let his hand not stay though, simply teasing to draw a breath from her before shifting to cup her ass, hooking an arm around her leg to lift her up using just the one arm. The raw strength this man held was enough to get the Inquisitor going any day, really. </p><p>And Cullen knew that all too well. </p><p>Setting her down onto his lap, he instead captured her lips. Luthien’s hand remained in his curls, holding a tight grip whilst her other arm lazily draped around his shoulders. With a deep breath, Luthien deepened the kiss to a point that even startled Cullen, the man losing control for just a second as he let out a noise of surprise deep down in his throat, nearly falling backwards off the boulder with her. </p><p>The two calmed, breaking the kiss off ever so slowly as they heard, in the distance, the faint sound of a carriage’s wheel rolling over the road. Their gazes met, faces still hovering close together and lips still parted. </p><p>“One day…” breathed Cullen, reluctantly starting to loosen his grip on her, “The Inquisition won’t come between us like this ever again.” </p><p>Luthien smiled, her gentle nature taking over at the loving words that escaped Cullen, the man clearly intent on spending a long time with her. She did not mind. The safety and security of having a loved one after losing so much already, was more than Luthien could ever ask of Cullen. </p><p>“One day…” she agreed in a breath that touched his lips and made him shiver. The hand in his curls loosened and shifted to cup his cheek, thumb grazing his cheekbone. “One day.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>